What lovers are for
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: SEQUEL TO "WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR"! Gaara now has Bara protected, and wishes for a happy ending in the lonely planet. But what happens when his father decides to look for him? Gaara knows what he will do, and not only that... Kale is among them too. Wishing for his death! Can Gaara protect Bara? Or will they never see each other till death wishes for it to happen?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_Gaara opens his eyes, to see the brown-haired woman lying beside him on the single bed. Yes, she is he's and he is hers… forever! He knows, he knows that he wants to get back at Kale for hurting Bara… he's beloved soul mate. Of course, he really doesn't know how long this will actually last. How long Bara will stay by his side to accompany him from his loneliness that his father put him through? But, a little whisper in his head tells him that she shall stay with him no matter what. And so, Gaara let's go of Bara only to take a look outside. Yes, it's early in the morn' and so… he goes back by her side and wraps his arms around her. _

_"I love you, Bara… always."_

* * *

**A/N:** It was all thanks to **Enchant me by you** that the story "What friends are for" has a sequel! :D I hope you like it!

Bara: Please review!


	2. Good morning

**A/N:** I redid this my fellow readers! The ending was too cliche and too soon!

**Gaara:** *Sigh* Review.

* * *

**8:02 a.m.**

I open my eyes to see the beautiful princess sleeping in my arms, breathing rather shallow against my chest. My heart pounds, I wish to stay next to her longer. But, I can't. I have to make breakfast for I believe she might be hungry when she awakens. So, I slowly unwrap my arms and scoot away from her… but then I somehow fall off the bed.

_THUD!_

"Ouch." I say monotone, but I look up to hear any noise of awakening. I hope she doesn't wake up, I want her to stay asleep… she deserves it. Kale has horrified Bara, I want to get my bare hands around that bastard's neck and strangle the living life out of him! But, that might put Bara in danger. No, I don't wish to put her through it. So, I get up slowly and get out of the room nice and quiet… just to stub my toe into the door.

_THUMP!_

"Shukaku!" I hiss, my right toe hurting like Hell. I stumble down the stairs, and turn a left in the dark abandon ship. I make a sigh as I finally make it alive in the kitchen, which I turn on the lights to. Everything seems nice and in order, just the way I like it. Of course, this is better because Bara won't think I'm some slob… like I would care about what she says about my cleaning disorder anyway. _NO! _A voice in my head shouts, _You don't think about her that way!_ I close my eyes and put my hands on my head, for its pounding and pounding like a rock n' roll drum. I make a sigh, then went over to the rather over sized fridge. I grab a pack of eggs, ham, and salt.

Salt?

Why do I have salt in the fridge? I decide not to ponder about it and went to the stove. Suddenly, a heard a swirl of a helicopter! I put the contents down and turn off the kitchen light, and on my way toward the room where my sleeping beauty lies… I close the curtains and turn off any lights I come across. Why?! Why does it have to happen? The search for me by my father, he put me here and now he wants me back? No, I will not go back to him and I don't need him. I have Bara, and she's all I need. I finally get to the room, where I see Bara covering herself with the white sheet looking out the window.

"BARA!"

I scream, and ran over to the startled woman. She gasps as I bear hug her and slam her to the bed, closing the curtain quickly.

* * *

Gaara just slams my to the bed, then closes the curtain shut. I blink at him and ask, "What's going on?" I made sure to say so quietly, just in case. Gaara turns his head to me, and says, "I'm sorry, my father wants me back and I don't want him to have me back. He has deserted me, but… I have you. You're mine, and only mine." I blush in the darkness, my heart pounds with love. I then feel his hands on my shoulders, placing his sweet lips on my own. I feel myself getting red, making him break it and caress me with his left hand.

"I love you."

That's all he whispers, before we hear a shout from outside: "Gaara! Are you there?! Come out!" Gaara presses me close to him, hugging me firmly. He then mutters something, that I can't really hear very clearly. I decide to hug him too, but as a result… he places his lips upon my neck. His soft lips ghost on top of my neck, though I sort of feel it.

"Bara, I'm sorry."

"F-F-For what?"

"For not getting your clothes."

I blush hard, I can feel it burning in my cheeks! He makes a slight chuckle as the helicopter leaves and sounds more distant. He then whispers, "Bara, I'll protect you. Always, as long as you don't betray me."

"I won't."

"I know, I believe you."

He hugs me tighter, and whispers, "Don't worry, I will protect you." But before he could do anything, we hear a loud bang coming what seems like outside…!


	3. The Closet

**A/N: **I don't own _Naruto_ what so ever!

**Bara: **Read and review, please!

* * *

I hear the loud bang from outside, making me growl in annoyance. I had to get Bara out of here, but there is no exit. I look around to see a closet, and I start thinking. Should I put her in there, then find myself a place to hide? But I don't know if they'll find her, I want to protect her. So, I get her off the bed and took her hand. She follows me without question, for she's afraid of what's going on. We run down the stairs and head for the back of the ship. I let her go for a moment, getting out a plasma gun I recently fixed for when something like this happened. I grab her hand again and we run to a closet, which is unsanitary but it has to do. We get in there and I close the door, I then let her get on my back… so she won't step on the dirty floor. I never cleaned this room solely because I barely found this room out. Her weight is rather light, being on my back and all. But I peek through the open crack of the door, seeing three people walking in ever so loud as to bump into the table in the middle of the room. I can see their confusion, and they turn on the lights.

* * *

He backs up, and shakes his head furiously! I swallow and whisper, "Are you alright?" He didn't respond, just looks at the floor as if something caught his interest. He turns his head to me and whispers, "The light." He backs up, then my back hits the back of the wall carefully. Gaara eyes the entrance of the closet door, watching like an owl and it's prey in the dead of night.

"Should we check that closet?"

My heart begins to beat faster, and faster as they talk and as each second passes by us!

"Like my brother would be in there! You guys don't know how much of a germ freak he is, do you?"

"I just want that bastard dead."

"You can't kill him, Kale. Even though this planet is lawless, you still have to follow our rules if you wish to stay with us."

My heart stops for a split second, and I begin to shiver. Kale? Here? With Gaara's brother?! I swallow hard, and I can tell Gaara knows my fear emerging to the surface.

* * *

I begin to take notice of Bara's fear, her shivering of the sound of Kale's voice makes her feel uneasy. While she's being uneasy and afraid, my blood begins to boil! I know exactly where he is, I can just kill him now with the gun in my hand. But if I do that, then I'm screwed along with Bara. I don't know what Father will do to her. He doesn't take anyone lightly, hell… he doesn't even let Temari get away so easily without the "proper" punishment. I rarely got punishment due to my absence, but I don't want his punishment. I know for a fact that if they find me, Father will punish me until he's satisfied… when I lay on his stone, cold floor.

Lifeless and cold.

I put Bara down softly, and point my gun at the door. Just in case they enter. I'm not going back, Father never bothered to try to find me unless he wanted to simply use me for his wicked deeds. I turn my head to Bara, who is backed to the wall and her hands keeping the white sheet to cover her body. Suddenly, the door opens a little. I whisper to her without turning to the door, "Stay behind me, no matter what." I then to the door and roll my eyes at myself. "Stay behind me"? What is this? Some kind of cliché movie or something? Surely I could've come up with something much better than that. But the door keeps opening more and more…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! :D


	4. Captured

I point my gun toward the door, watching it open little by little. I'm ready, ready to defend myself and my love. I'm not going back to my father, I'm not going to let Kale take Bara away from me, and I'm certainly not going to let Bara be forced to be with someone else besides myself. She's mine, and I'm hers. My hearts races, not by fear… but by satisfaction of finally killing Kale for what he did to Bara. I turn my head, to see her eyes looking at the door in total fear.

"I'm here."

I whisper to her, not the most comforting thing to say in a situation like this. But at least it's better than nothing. I turn back to the door, which is opened halfway…

"Hey! Come look at this!"

The door then closes again, leaving us in total darkness. I tell Bara to stay where she is and quietly walk toward the door, so I can hear them.

* * *

He goes up the door, due to his footsteps, as I sigh in relief! I thought we were going to get caught, I'm so relieved. Suddenly, I hear yells outside of the closet.

"DAMN IT! I want Bara back, and your fucking brother took her! Now you're saying no one is here!"

"Look Kale, you seem like a threat to my brother's eyes if he beat your ass."

"Fuck you Kankuro!"

"Watch it now, I have the advantage Kale. One against five isn't a smart idea, is it?"

I swallow; not knowing what's going on or see what's in front of me. Suddenly, the door opens widely and I see Gaara flip back and as he lands… he shoots the guy at the doorway! He goes over to me and grabs my left wrist, and then we bolt out of the closet.

* * *

We have to get out of here, and right now… no one seems to be in the ship anymore. Of course, I must make sure no one is at the entrance and our only exit. We hide at a hallway corner, seeing by brother talking to Kale at the corner. I make a face, and I can feel Bara's wrist shaking. Damn it, why is happening?! I won't let them take her… I won't and can't let them! I turn to her, and whisper, "I have a friend located three miles from here, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please, don't say a sound-"

"GAARA?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

NO! I can hear them going inside and I make my appearance, then turn to Bara and tell her with my eyes to get away from us.

* * *

I watch, I can't move. Gaara turns to his brother and Kale, I think, and point his gun at them. He doesn't say anything, but his brother does.

"Gaara, put the gun down-"

"WHERE IS BARA?!"

Gaara closes his eyes, and drops the gun. The gun suddenly fires as it hits the floor, hurting someone! Gaara is then pinned to the ground by three people, his eyes looking at me. He then screams, "TELL HIM THAT **I **HATE HIS WORTHLESS ASS AND HIS **SHIP**! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO **TOKYO SECTOR**! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I, **SABAKU NO GAARA**, WON'T **ALLOW IT**!" I can hear the words he wanted me to remember, and then he's gets kicked in the face by Kale… who's half of his face is gone. Kankuro just pushes him away and says to his brother, "I'm sorry Gaara, but Father wants you to take over the company." They carry him away, as I rush toward the room where he let me sleep.

I then close the door, and wept. I promise Gaara… I WILL GET YOU BACK FROM TOKYO SECTOR!

* * *

**A/N: **SORRY IF IT'S POOR WRITING! Please review, and I'm sorry for this short chapter... and Gaara.


	5. Tears and aching hearts

**12:32 a.m.**

Gaara… is gone. Kidnapped and forced out of this planet… no… I… I MUST DO SOMETHING! I turn to a dresser and open its contents, and see only dress shirts, slacks, socks, and boxers. Oh dear, a girl wearing boxers… I'll just pretend they're shorts. Which won't really help really, but it has to do. I grab one and mutter, "I feel stupid, but I have to save Gaara!" I put them on, but they're a tad too big on me! Oh crap, I search to find at least a smaller size at least. I stumble upon a photograph; it's a year book photo. It's a woman, with short brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and a graceful smile upon her face. I turn to the back of the photo, to see a name…

"Karura?"

I don't know who this woman is, but I should keep it with me just in case. I rumble through the dresser, again, to find a decent pair of boxers. I somehow pull out a HUGE pair of boxers, why does Gaara have this? Or… his brother used to live here too, which explains the big boxers. Oh dear, I throw them away from me and I sigh… I'm going to have to deal with these boxers then, so I put them. I then take out the slacks, which were going to be a tad big on me as well! Suddenly, I turn to the closet to see something… pink. "Pink?" I say out loud, then go inside to find a pink dress with glitter all over it. I blink, why would Gaara have a pink dress? I then make a confused face, I see underwear that is for woman… in my size exactly! What is going on here? I then see another picture on the back of the closet, it's the same woman! I wonder who she was to Gaara, but I don't take anything but the underwear… I need them. I close the door, then change to the undergarment. Then grabbed a belt to tighten the slacks, and put on a white tank top and over it a coat. I put my hair up and finally put on shoes, which are dress shoes but what the hell. I go out the abandon ship, and the chilly air caresses my face and whips my hair to its direction. Tears roll down my face, the ship that took Gaara is still in sight… and foolishly I run toward it… crying my heart out…

"GAARA!"

I run, and run, and run until my legs burned but I still kept going. Oh God, why did they have to take him?! Please come back! COME BACK GAARA! Give him back you monsters! GAARA!

* * *

I open my eyes, I'm shackled to a dark room. I make a face, the room is so cold. My heart feels so… empty and alone. I can feel tears rolling down my face, making me close my eyes and hold back the scream that wants to desperately yell out. Bara, my Bara… alone and has to find Uzumaki Naruto so they can get my out of here. If she got my message. I can hear the door opening, and footsteps coming closer to me. Closer and closer… until a hand force my head to lift up by my chin. I open my eyes to see Kale, and I also see Kankuro at the doorway. I turn to see Kale, his eyes laughing and mocking me and at the same time… cursing me and yelling at me in anger.

"Where is Bara you creep!"

"…"

I don't say anything, but received a slap for my responds. But, I thought it would be a good time to say this, "So, you're a bitch then? Slapping me like the pussy you are." Kale growls at me, then brings his fist in the air to strike my face. But before he could do so, Kankuro catch it and says, "Enough Kale, come on." Kale growls as I smile in victory. But my smile soon faded as he says, "Bara will be mine, and you will never see her again!"

"I don't know Kale, our father has to decide that."

I look at my brother, and ask, "What do you mean by that?" Kankuro turns to me and says, "Well, he took position of ruler the galaxy. Just a few years ago actually." My eyes widen, no… this can't be! They walk out, and the door shuts me in the darkness once more. I can feel more tears crawl down my face, as long as my father is in charge… no matter how much a try to run… he will get me for whatever reason and use me to his will. Oh Bara, why have I done? Why do you have to be in the middle of all this? I let out a scream, my heart aches too much, and the cold air is trying to make me feel weak. I am weak, without Bara… my Bara… who is in trouble… why… I… BARA!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it's sad... but I was listening to a sad song and was put in the mood... sorry. Please review... TT_TT


	6. Uzumaki… Naruto?

**A/N:** Been a LONG time, eh? I'm truly sorry, but now I'm back! I'll make sure to update more, been busy, lazy, and bad case of writers block... enjoy this bad chapter...

* * *

**12:58 p.m.**

I see the ship going farther and farther out of my sight, my heart pounds with agony and tears cover my cheeks with its cold streams. I cry out for it to stop, to bring back Gaara… my love. But it doesn't hear my cry, my desperate plea. So I stop, crying my heart out and could believe that I was so weak to let Gaara go out of my reach. Only if I was stronger…

* * *

Riding through the snow, I see a woman crying… so I stop my levitating skateboard and step down and ask what's wrong. I jumps and I couldn't help but jump too! I mean, she scared me as much I scared her! She turns to me, then says, "Th-Th-Th-They took him! They took Gaara!" My eyes widen from behind my sunglasses.

"WHO TOOK GAARA?!"

* * *

"WHO TOOK GAARA?!" He asked, and I sniff. I told him what happened, and he takes of his sunglasses. He announces himself to be Uzumaki Naruto, and I was shocked that Naruto came at a good yet bad time! I explain what happened, and the secret message Gaara tried to tell me. Naruto's eyes were like blue flames… burning with rage and anger! He grabs my hand and we rush through the forest, holding his skateboard under his right pit. He mumbles something through his gritted teeth, and I see a big shack that can hold three football fields and that seems really old. He takes me inside, and inside this shack… is a ship big enough to carry eleven passengers. He looks at me and says, "Gaara and I have been friends since we were twelve, I knocked some sense into that fool and now here we are! That damn father of his, he only wants to control him is all!" I make a sad face, and he makes a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry… we'll get him back! Believe it!"

I look at him; his eyes are now full determination instead of full rage. Anger still lingers in his eyes, but right now… he hurries inside the ship and I had to make sure we had supplies. I look around to find anything useful, but Naruto grabs me by the arm and makes me enter the ship...

* * *

I get Bara inside my ship called "The Hokage's Village". I get on my captain's chair and press some controls, then says to Bara, "Hey, I going to have to pick up three other people in order to make this mission to work. Are you ready?" Bara nods to me, "Thank you Naruto." She says to me, making me smile with pride. I _will_ get my friend out of that hell hole with his father! BELIEVE IT!


End file.
